Utility vehicles, namely trucks, commonly use tarpaulins for two basic purposes: (1) Protecting loads from the elements, and (2) preventing loss of loaded materials. However, a serious disadvantage in the use of existing tarps is that they are difficult to tie down, and as a result they flap in the wind. The flapping is noisy, thereby distracting the vehicle operator, and it causes damage to the vehicle, the load and the tarpaulin.
Additionally, and perhaps more seriously, improperly covered loads result in debris flying out, damaging vehicles and leaving hazards in the roadway. Improperly fastened tarp margins can also promote a wind tunnel or suction effect that results in siphoning-out of particulate materials, such as sand, dirt, small gravel, paper materials and garden clippings.
Another problem with conventional tarps is the difficulty of putting tarps over loads and of then throwing or pulling cords on ropes thereover. The tarps and ropes snag on the load, and ropes tend to pull the tarps askew. Conventional tarps are usually dark colored, grey, black or blue. This is a safety hazard as at night or in low light conditions, such as inclement weather, objects or loads on vehicles are difficult to see and easy to run into.
A wide variety of solutions have been attempted to provide for suitable tarpaulin tie downs. Among the solutions are several U.S. patents.
For example, Summers U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,204 shows an elasticized cargo net overlying a tarpaulin, and loops of the elastic outer perimeter are drawn through grommets in the outer periphery of the tarpaulin. However, the cargo net is not attached to the tarpaulin, and it has a radial configuration, like a spider web, extending outwardly from a common center and having concentric rings spaced outwardly therefrom.
Herin U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,522 shows an automotive cover with windows therein and a zippered flap to permit access to the door of the automobile without taking the cover off. The cover is "fitted", in that it is contoured to the shape of the automobile, and it has an elastic shock cord on the periphery to snug the ends down underneath the fenders and bumpers of the automobile. This is a light weight cover to protect a new automobile in the open air at a show room and is not meant as a tarpaulin to cover or assist in securing varying shaped loads of debris in transit.
Campbell U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,461 shows a cargo net fabricated from a flexible cable in which the cables are retained in diamond pattern byswaged fittings. This permits the cable to be secured in a zig-zag fashion to form the overall net which looks like a square grid. The cables are comprised of steel and are not stretchable. The cargo net is designed to facilitate the securing of loads in cargo aircraft.
Finell PCT publication WO 90/01433 shows a tarpaulin having loops attached to the perimeter as well as triangular gores of material functioning as fastening means. Also, there are woven reinforcing strips oriented 90.degree. transverse to the longitudinal axis of the tarpaulin. During the weaving of the tarpaulin, the reinforcing areas are woven with multi-filament weft yarns having a greater thickness and tensile strength than warp yarns. The fastening loops can also be attached to the ends of the reinforced areas.
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,237 shows a cargo blanket having stitched thereto a non-elastic reinforcing webbing in a rectangular gridlike pattern. Grommets are provided at the corners and at the intersection of the reinforcing webbing with a webbing around the outer perimeter.
Landenberger U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,009 shows a rolling mechanism mounted on top of a truck for rolling up a tarpaulin. It also illustrates the use of elasticized shock or bungee cords securing the tarp to the truck, which cords appear to engage grommets near the periphery of the tarpaulin.
Clarke U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,207 shows a protective cover for an entire vehicle, which cover has an elasticized periphery to snug the cover under the fenders and bumpers of the vehicle. Several grommets can be used for tie-downs, and a specially located grommet can permit an eye to project therethrough, to which a lock can be secured preventing theft of the cover.
McCord U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,451 is directed to an automobile diaper comprising a fireproof sheet material with a center section having a mass of absorbent material therein. Grommets are provided along the periphery to permit suspending the diaper under the engine of the vehicle to absorb oil dripping therefrom.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved unitary tarpaulin/tie down assembly that has expandable properties for ease of use and secure tie down means to prevent flapping damage to the vehicle, the load or the tarpaulin during use, and which prevents loss of load contents in violation of state laws and has safety features improving visibility.